


First

by BambiScott



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, tombofchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow he manages to say her name just exactly as Caroline does when she is annoyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lj challenege tombofchallenge

Bonnie remembers in seventh grade Tyler asked her to be his girlfriend.

She punched him in the stomach for breaking up with Sarah hours before his question left his mouth.

Now his mouth is on hers.

They’re sixteen, at Bonnie’s birthday celebration, in Tyler’s new sports car.

She was ranting-drunk, to Tyler of all people, about how Elena got picked up early by her parents.

He was half way listening as his hand touched her thigh.

She doesn’t know how it happens but she gives Tyler a blow job, her first.

Tyler was her first kiss when they were eight.

He was the first person she met when she walked into preschool.

He was her first real date, it counts even if Elena begged her to go out with him, for Matt.

Now he is the first to have sex with Bonnie Bennett.

It feels weird and Tyler isn’t comforting her at all.

She doesn’t even like Tyler Lockwood like that but its done as soon as it started.

Two days later he calls.

“Are you gonna be my girlfriend or not Bonnie.”

Somehow he manages to say her name just exactly as Caroline does when she is annoyed.

“Not likely Ty.”

Years later she recalls that after that conversation he started acting like a jackass jock. He went onto screwing everyone.

Maybe just maybe Tyler Lockwood was the first heart Bonnie Bennett ever broke.


End file.
